


The Lord and his Guard

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: He wanted nothing more than for his subjects to prosper, to be protected. When a woman comes fleeing from her village after it was attacked he takes steps to rectify it. He's upset, angry, guilty. She is his most trusted of his Guard. She has proven time and again she would give her life for him. Can she protect him -them- this time? M: Violence, swearing and more. AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma & Yamanaka Ino, Shiranui Genma/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 9





	The Lord and his Guard

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

The man was splayed out on the ornate chair in the middle of the small dais. His guards stood on either side of him in front of the dais. They were all dressed in black, loose garments, their hair was hidden under a hood.

He looked at each of them in a bored matter before sighing. Being a ruler was tiring. There was little he could actually do without breaking some form of tradition or protocol. He shifted a bit before settling again, his gaze lingering on one of the bay windows of the room overlooking the Zen garden. It was one of his favourite places to be and he wished he was out there now, listening to a wind-flautist and spending his time with one of his most trusted and loyal staff.

One of the serving staff came shuffling up before him, offering a tray of fruits which he turned down with a simple stare. The servant quickly bowed in deference and promptly vacated the area, leaving by a camouflaged door. Another one came seconds later with a tray with two drinks to choose from which he also declined.

One of his guards shifted slightly and he smirked inwardly knowing exactly whom that guard was. _It's a wonder he managed to make it this high in rank._

The doors at the end of the room silently opened and were closed softly. Then the person preceded forward, coming to a stop six feet in front of the dais and prostrated themselves in front of him.

Hatake Kakashi sat up a little straighter and flicked his wrist, indicating for the person to stand up and make her reason for being here known.

"Sir, milord. Please, you have to help us – I mean yourself- I-I m-mean-"

Kakashi held his hand up to silence the woman before sitting up, resting his elbows on his thighs, his chin covered by his clasped fingers as he rested his head against them. He sighed and stared at the woman's bedraggled appearance. She was covered in dirt, sweat and what appeared to be rashes caused by rope and/or carpet burns. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Who, might I ask, are you? And, where do you hail from?" his voice was void of emotion but anyone who knew him could tell it was softer than usual.

The woman shook slightly keeping her head bowed, eyes never leaving the floor, "I am nobody, milord; a lowly peasant of one of the outlying villages in this area,"

Kakashi kept his hard stare on her inwardly sighing. He hated seeing his people cower before him. He liked to treat his people as equally as he could.

"Your name, miss," he queried in a more genteel manner.

"I-I am…m-my name is Kasumi, sir,"

Kakashi gently stood and then circled the woman before moving his hand in a slight gesture. The previous servants came back out and waited a few paces away before he gestured to Kasumi. He felt the room's atmosphere become slightly awkward. A tinge of disproval radiated from some retainers hidden in the shadows.

The servants hesitated slightly before moving forward to the young woman. Kakashi took his place on his chair again, assuming his sprawled position from before, "Go ahead and take whatever you wish. You need to calm down and re-hydrate,"

He ignored the various glares he was getting from his retainers. Kasumi was very hesitant in taking the drink proffered to her and kept glancing around the room, her eyes never staying on a specific point for too long. _The look of prey being hunted._

A few minutes passed as she tried to finish her refreshment as quickly as she could. Kakashi felt pity creep up on him but he quashed it; he wouldn't pity someone until he knew the circumstances.

"Kasumi, could you try to explain what happened again?"

The woman quickly whipped her head to face him before lowering her gaze again, "My village was attacked, milord."

"Attacked? Do you know by whom?"

"I-I'm not sure, milord. I-I didn't see. I was putting my children to bed when the screaming started. The men in the village quickly congregated in the centre of the village to stand and fight. I stayed inside with my children; then our hut caught fire. I quickly got the children outside but-" she gulped and tears started to stream down her face, "We got separated. I don't know what happened to my children; my husband is dead. I came here as quickly as I could to beg for help,"

Kakashi was silent as she finished, letting the information sink in, "How long did it take you to get here?"

"I-I'm not sure. I've been travelling on foot the whole time without stopping. It took me from yesterday evening until I arrived in this estate by mid-morning and requested an audience with you,"

Kakashi stood again. He walked over to a guard standing at the end of the line closest to his chair on the left-hand side, "Close to about seventeen hours, wouldn't you agree?" the guard nodded in acquiescence.

Kakashi hummed to himself as he reviewed the information and regarded the woman as he did.

"Shizune!" one of his retainers quietly made her way forward until she could be seen, "Get Shiranui in here. Then have Ino come and take Kasumi to one of the guest suites and get her cleaned up."

He turned on his heel and came before the trembling woman, "You will stay here until the retinue I send to your village either comes back or sends word about the condition. You are a guest here and will be treated as such,"

"M-my lord! That is too much, I am not-"

Kakashi rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile, "Nonsense! You are supposed to be under my protection as your village is in the jurisdiction of my land. Tonight, you will dine with me and tell me about your village and what your people do to live. I do not take kindly to my people being terrorised, and I will _not_ forgive any harm that comes to them,"

He patted her shoulder as she stared at him in mute shock. He felt the eyes of his personal guard follow him until he passed their line of sight. He resumed his position on his chair, thinking about the village and its people.

Shizune then entered with a tall man in regalia of the estate's guards and the sword at his side signifying him to be a high-ranking officer. A woman with long blonde hair piled on top of her head followed behind. They walked right up to the dais before the man crouched and brought his right arm over his chest while his left hand rested on the pommel of his sword. The blonde woman bowed her head and waited for him to address her.

"Milord, the people you requested," and with that Shizune sunk back into the shadows.

"Genma," the addressed rose from his position and proceeded to step forward, looking at his ruler with a bored expression. Slouching lazily, he flicked the metal senbon in his mouth.

"I want you to take a squadron of three or four and head to…" Kakashi stopped as he realised he didn't actually know what village it was. But his mind was not slow, and he quickly calculated which village was within the time limit the woman had walked, "I want you to take them and go to the village. They were attacked yesterday. I want you to scout the area, try and find out who caused the destruction and if any survivors are there, I want you to stay and protect them from any other attacks. If these people are still there…well, you know what to do. Take the fastest horses in the stables, I want to hear from you by early afternoon tomorrow, at the latest. Dismissed."

Genma bowed his head and swiftly left the room.

Kakashi turned his attention to the blonde, "Ino, take Kasumi here and get her cleaned up. Choose one of the guest rooms and place her there. I want you to attend to her until she leaves for her village,"

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he clambered out from the bathtub. He rolled his shoulders before donning his evening robe and walked into his bedroom and not for the last time, gazed around in muted dissatisfaction. His rooms were too opulent and ostentatious for his liking but he knew he'd never be allowed to tone it down. It wouldn't be right for a man of his status. It really irked him that he had to waste so much time, money and resources on things such as these when it could be used to help Kasumi and people like her. To help enrich others and not be wasted on someone as simple as himself. He grunted in annoyance before going to his bookcase and picking out one of the books there before settling himself onto the most comfortable armchair in the room. _I guess being rich does have advantages. However, they are few and far between…_

It was a while later when he felt strong feminine arms drape themselves over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and revelled in the smell of the female behind him.

"I love that part," her voice soft, her breath caressing his neck and ear.

Chuckling he replied, "I noticed, you're always more…enthusiastic when playing it out,"

He felt a swat on his head before the book was taken out of his hand and placed on the table. Then the woman was sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck in a bid to steady her perch.

He gently trailed his hand up and down her leg and smiled when she shifted to get away from the ticklish sensation, "Have you only just got off?"

"Mmmhmm. I was stationed with Tenten tonight. If I had to be on with Naruto or Sai again for three nights running, I think you would be down two in your personal guard,"

He pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent, "What did you think of the villager? Her story?"

Green eyes took on a distant look and her pink braid fell over her shoulder, "Plausible. Remember the rumour a few months ago about a group going around and terrorising villages?"

"You think it's connected?"

"Seems a bit coincidental does it not?"

"Hmm."

"I think we should up your guard, though. It would be foolish to think that nobody followed her. It puts you in danger,"

The silver-haired man snorted, "Really, Sakura? Who was it that taught you most of what you know?"

The pinkette glared at him before giving into a chuckle, "True but I also learned from the overall ruler of our country,"

Kakashi shivered and cringed, "Don't remind me. That woman is insane, has anger-management issues, is an alcoholic, lazy _and_ has inhuman strength,"

Sakura whacked him on the back of the head. He pulled away from her neck to glare at her, "I could fire you for that. After all, it was I who promoted you to be the leader of my personal guard,"

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you, Mr-I'm-Too-Lazy-To-Actually-Do-Any-Paperwork-So-I'll- Just-Read-My-"Romance Literature"-In-Front-Of-Officials. Plus, you'd miss my quirky ways and humorous charm,"

"By quirky you mean using-violence-to-get-what-you-want and humorous charm translates to overly sarcastic remarks."

"Exactly."

Silence reigned for a moment before Kakashi spoke again, this time taking on a serious tone, "Sakura. I want you to protect Kasumi while she's here and until she returns to her village, beginning tomorrow. Assign your second to me but I want you to watch her until she's gone,"

Sakura stilled before turning her sharp gaze on him, "But-"

" _Please_ , Sakura. It won't be for very long, four to five days at the most,"

Sakura snorted quietly, "'Not very long' he says," then she pouted.

"Sakura…"

"Fine, I'll do it but I can still come ' _guard'_ you at nights, right?" she asked in an innocent tone and expression.

His fingers stilled in their tracing on her leg, "Not until she's gone, Sakura,"

"But-"

"No," he stated sharply before sighing, "I have my reasons, Sakura. Please, trust me,"

She frowned before giving a small nod and smiled, "Always."

She pulled down his mask and kissed him softly. Before long it heated up and he carried her towards the hated ornate bed that dominated the room.

* * *

Genma urged his horse on faster, hoping to get to the village before dawn broke. He had selected some of the best in the guard, two of which being woman. It wasn't usual to have woman in-arms but nothing about Hatake Kakashi was standard.

He had chosen Anko, Neji, Choza, Shikamaru and Kurenai. Anko because she was exceptional at interrogating; Neji because he had good eyesight and tracking skills; Choza because he excelled in fighting and looked intimidating due to his large size; Shikamaru for his brains; Kurenai because she was brilliant with traps and knew how to get into people's minds and fuck them up.

His mind flashed back to the brunette villager. He couldn't help but think that she might have been better off dead; he held little hope of finding any of the other villagers alive. He had heard the rumours a few months ago and couldn't help but wonder if they were related.

He had spoken to the head of Kakashi's personal guard, Haruno Sakura and they had both had the same thought. And he dared not take her thoughts and ideas into account, not with her intellect.

"Oi! Captain! Why are we going to this place?"

He growled, "You were briefed already, Mitarashi or weren't you listening?"

The woman to his right snorted, "Yeah yeah, a woman came, said her village was attacked and we're being sent out to play scout monkeys,"

"Anko! Be respectful. If their village was attacked, then it's our job to find out why and who by so we can protect them," Kurenai chided.

"Sh-"

"Enough!" Genma cut them off before a real argument could start. He was tired and anxious to get to their destination as fast as he could. He shared a lot of Hatake's views and protecting the lesser people was one of them.

He only hoped that they _could_ help and wouldn't find complete desolation.

* * *

Sakura kept out of sight as she surveyed the village woman. She was feeling rather…serene and lazy today. She guessed it had something to do with her…extra nightly activities with a particular ruler.

The woman was sleeping, albeit in mild distress. Ino quietly moved around, getting a start on her duties. Sakura frowned when she brought forth a slightly elegant outfit which she guessed Kasumi would wear. Then again, if Kakashi had any officials visiting this week, she imagined it would not be prudent for the woman to appear in her peasant clothing.

Still, it irked her a bit.

"Sakura, could you come and help me with this, please?" Ino's high-pitched but regal voice called softly from below.

Sakura descended from the alcove and landed on the floor with nary a sound to be heard. She made her way to the blonde without disturbing a thing. Ino's eyes narrowed at this but Sakura shrugged, "You were offered to be admitted into the guard but you-"

"Refused, I know. It still smarts, though," she sighed.

Sakura gazed upon her best friend with an inscrutable expression. It was unnerving for the blonde as she knew how perceptible the pink-haired woman could be.

"You're paler than usual and you have a slight sheen of sweat on you," Sakura stated as she continued her assessment, "Furthermore, you have been rather lethargic as of late _and_ you seem weaker,"

Ino stilled and her heart jumped slightly. She knew then that Sakura knew her secret.

"Have you-"

Ino shook her head ferociously, "No! No...I…I'm not going to. Not until…"

"I understand," and with that Sakura shook her head as Ino moved to grab an end of the coffee table before lifting it on her own, "Where do you want it?"

Ino pointed as she wiped her forehead with the other hand. She was too nervous.

Sakura placed the table against the wall before returning her attention back to Ino and cocking her head to the side, "You can't keep quiet forever you know,"

"I know that! I just…I can't,"

"Can't or won't?"

They glared at each other for a few moments before they heard Kasumi stirring. Before Ino could voice her warning, Sakura was out of sight again. She should've guessed Kakashi would send his best to look after a woman of no status. She scoffed inwardly and took a deep breath before turning her attention to the woman.

It was going to be a long… _However long this assignment is going to take. I hope it's over quickly then again. I also hope it lasts for a while. At least until I have thought this all through very carefully._

Sakura watched as Ino's inner turmoil made itself clear…at least to Sakura. Her friend was very out-going and lived every day to the best she could, but she cared and knew when to keep her mouth shut and be serious. She was intelligent and had the looks and body that most women would kill for.

But now her friend was in a dilemma. If Genma said no and refused her, Ino would be in trouble. Kakashi, of course, would never fire her and leave her to deal on her own. She could get Shizune to make a concoction for her but then she'd have to tell and make Shizune promise never to breathe a word. Sakura could also make a concoction but she was busy.

Sakura frowned and could only hope Shiranui would not disown her best friend. It would mean Sakura would have to confront the man, which would lead to tensions in the ranks and therefore cause discontent and malfunction in carrying out their daily tasks and routines. Then again, for all that Genma was, cruel was not even a word to be placed with this man. He was honourable. He would do the right thing – she was sure of it.

* * *

The sight that met the group was sickening. Black smoke still hung in the air, causing them to cover their mouths and noses' and the horses to become unsettled. As they progressed through the village the smell of burning wood, manure and flesh became more potent. It was absolute carnage.

"Spread out. See what you can find, survivors, clues, whereabouts etc." The others nodded and headed off in different directions. Genma kept moving forward until he reached the village square and the sight that greeted him made his eyes water. There, in front of him was a burning pile of wood and what appeared to be the village's late inhabitants. He swore before dismounting and began to walk around the pylon. It was still radiating impressive heat and was smouldering away in some places.

He carefully looked around the base, trying to find anything that would lead him in the direction of the bastards who did this. It was a massacre that seemed to have no reason or rhyme. It was just done for…he actually couldn't think of a single cause.

Hoofbeats sounded on the compacted dirt ground and the whinnies of two horses greeting each other told him that rest of his team had arrived.

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

"No."

"I didn't see or find anything of relevance."

"That's a god-forsaken awful smell and no," Anko covered her mouth and nose and stared at the burning mound in disgust.

Kurenai just shook her head.

"I thought as much," Genma sighed and rubbed his brow trying to think of what they could do to search when a banging resounded through the place. All of them ran towards the noise when Genma held up his hand for a halt, "Hello? Who's there?"

A sob came in answer and then another jingling sound as though metal was hitting off of something. He motioned for Kurenai to go forward with him while the rest hung back and kept vigil on the surrounding area.

As they made their way down an alleyway that had been created by two huts standing beside each other, another sob came forth from behind a burned-out crate.

"Hello? We're not here to harm you," Kurenai's gentle and soothing voice carried across the sound of the metal.

A tiny face poked out from behind the crate to look at them in petrification. Then suddenly it went back behind the container and they heard rushed and terrified whispering.

Kurenai motioned for Genma to hang back as she made her way forward. She could hear the sniffles and stifled crying that could only be made by children. Her red eyes gazed upon three children; two boys and girl. All three were covered in dirt, grime, ash and had tear tracks cutting through their blackened faces.

When they caught sight of her, one of the boys gasped, the other boy let out a raw yelp and the girl simply stared at her through deadened eyes. Kurenai hunched down and carefully made eye contact with the eldest out of the lot, "I have not come to harm you, children. My name is Yuuhei Kurenai. I work for the Lord of this land and he has sent us here to help," They just stared at her, too afraid to answer. Kurenai squinted a bit in thought, "What are your names?"

The eldest boy snapped out of it and stood in front of the other two in what could only be perceived as a protective gesture, "You have come to harm us! We won't give you anything you ask for! I-I'll fight you myself if I have to,"

Kurenai blinked before she smiled affectionately and bowed her head, breathing a laugh, "I commend you your bravery boy. One who protects his comrades is indeed a worthy opponent, but I have not come here to fight a brave sir such as yourself. I am merely here to figure out who has done this to your beloved village and the inhabitants that once lived in it. Do you think you and your companions can help us?"

The boy glared at her before nodding stiffly and turned around to converse with the other two. Kurenai sighed and walked up to Genma.

"How in the hell did you manage to do that?" he asked, perplexed.

"Mother's intuition,"

"Ah,"

...

"So, they were bandits, is what you're saying?" Shikamaru translated after the three children tried their best to explain.

"Yes…well…sort of. They seemed very organised – at least, that's what tou-san said before they fully began the attack," Isao, the oldest of the three, responded.

"But they weren't dressed in any sort of clear-cut uniform or anything," Kei, the youngest of the three butted in again.

Neji huffed and sigh as he tapped his hands on the crate he had taken perch on, "Sounds like and organised raid and attack while trying to appear random and uncoordinated. Whoever these terrors are, they are either overly foolish or supremely arrogant,"

Anko shrugged, "Doesn't matter which as long as they get what's coming to them and I get to be involved in the dealing out of punishment," her knuckles cracked as she pressed against them.

"Well, Genma, what are you going to do? Send a messenger or stay with the orph- children," the red-headed man moved his bow from one hand to the other, leaning on the pole.

Genma was silent as he thought about it. He had to send word either way. But should he stay in the village or take the children back to the estate in which Hatake resided… _The children are in dire need of nourishment and hygiene. And there are enough of us to protect them should we be ambushed. But Kakashi did tell me to stay if there were any survivors found. Question is: is it worth waiting for three survivors who happen to be children?_ Genma turned his lazy gaze on the aforementioned people as he moved the senbon to the other side of his mouth and sighed. _What would the beautiful, bountiful, luscious blonde do; I could use your advice right now, Ino._

_Genma?_

… _Ino!?_

_Yes, it's me. You contacted me?_

_Apparently…how?_

_Remember? I linked us with my mind-jutsu so whenever we needed each other, we could contact no matter where we are._

… _Ah. Listen, I need advice. We've found three children –survivors- and I know I have to send word to Kakashi but there's a bit of a problem. He told me to stay if there were any survivors but is it really worth staying for three children?_

_Have you scoured the whole village?_

_Ino…_

_Sorry; habit. How are they fairing?_

Genma took another glance before replying, _They've settled down since we found them but they're still distrustful and suspicious; I'd mark them idiotic if they weren't._

_Then stay. Don't make them uncomfortable any further. Do you want me to take word to milord?_

_Yes, thank you, Ino._

_Genma…?_

_Ino._

_Would it be possible to meet with you when you return? I'd like to discuss something that has come about recently._

_More estate gossip?_

_No, Genma. Please, it is rather urgent._

_Shouldn't be a problem. Don't forget to pass the word._ Genma shook his head and looked around before addressing those under his command, "Right, I have sent word to our Lord but I want two of you to go and speak with him personally and tell him everything we've found out. The rest of us are staying and going to continue investigating,"

"I'll go," Shikamaru volunteered after a few seconds. Genma nodded.

"I shall accompany him back and relay what I have found as well," Neji stood up and walked to his horse while Shikamaru did the same. Seconds later, they were galloping away in the direction of the estate.

Genma could only hope that Kakashi would have a plan for him because he hadn't a clue what to with three terrified youngsters never mind not really having a lead on where this group of 'bandits' were heading where they were going to strike next. He hated the feeling of being useless.

* * *

**It's been a hot minute, eh?**

**This has been lying around on my pc/memory stick/other file storing methods for a long, long while. I had actually completely forgotten about it until I found the printed version (which also has been lying around the place for a few years). I have also marked it as 'in-progress' because it's open-ended right now. Like all of my 'in-progress' fictions.  
**

**I decided to post it on here because why not? As for my other stories? I'm honestly not sure when (or if) they will be finished. I hope they will but I'm not that optimistic because I know me.**

**I honestly put the 'pro' in procrastination to the point that things I start _rarely_ get finished. And to be honest, although I love writing I just can't find the motivation and/or drive for it anymore. Maybe this'll give me the boost or kick up the ass I need but I doubt it. **

**Someday.**

**...maybe.**

**Hope you enjoy ^.^**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
